Suspiros fríos
by Euda
Summary: Aún después de su despertar, él seguía anhelandola. Antes de ser llevado, había podido por fin probar la piel de su rosa salvaje y ese recuerdo lo acosaba. "¿A que sabrá su sangre?" se llegó a preguntar, extasiado.
1. Tormento

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de la perspectiva de Dimitri.  
Capitulo editado por brenic1love**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Tormento

Incluso después de renacer, sus pensamientos sólo se trataban de ella; su voluptuoso cuerpo, su largo cabello oscuro ondulado, su piel morena, su perfume natural, el fuego de sus ojos almendrados. Sus destinos habían quedado encadenados cuando la vio por primera vez aquella noche en Oregon. ¡Oh, cómo la había admirado bajo la luz tenue de aquella calle, mientras ella lo miraba con furia salvaje!

Ella provocaba en él tantas emociones, tantas sensaciones, como ninguna otra mujer había hecho en él. Mientras había sido Guardián, jamás había creído correcto el tener aquella clase de sensaciones que afloraban de su interior cuando esa impertinente chica le desobedecía y actuaba por impulso, desafiándolo; eran tan oscuros, tan espesos. Odiaba que ella provocara desequilibrio en su mundo de auto control que tantos años le había costado construir, que sólo su presencia lo llevara borde del quiebre. ¿Podrían tener la maldita idea de cuanto efecto tenía un simple roce accidental en él? Su cuerpo entero se estremecía y recibía descargas de electricidad y sentía estremecer a su cuerpo entero, arrancándole un suspiro de placer puro, casi como si él la hubiese mancillado.

Siempre trataba de ocultar sus deseos carnales y lacerantes en los más recóndito de su interior, con la esperanza de que tal vez el olvido los oxidara y terminaran por desaparecer. Pero la oscuridad en sí, no hacía más que empeorarlos, porque la oscuridad también puede alimentar el amor, lo tomaba como su hijo, le permitía beber de su seno como uno. Sin embargo, el no crecería dulce, ni comprensivo, ni tierno; no sería altruista, no sería desinteresado, o sea, puro. No, no lo sería como tal.

En realidad, sí sería dulce, pero lo sería en extremo, así como las dosis en las que se daría; empalagaría el alma de una manera asquerosa y aborrecible, haciéndola sentir enferma. Si se ingiere, es como si se obligara a tragar un torrente de líquido suave, rojo y ardiente, que te deja sin oportunidad para respirar, ahogándote. Y cuando se siente que ya no se puede más con ello, que se está al borde, lo dejarán de verter, si, para entonces obligarte a engullir un fluido negro y amargo, denso y viscoso, comparable con la brea. Frío, se tendrá tanto frío que no se sentirá ninguna extremidad. Se querrá vomitarlo, pero si se intenta sólo se ahogaría con el fluido y lo que se intentó regurgitar.

Consumir este par combinados es la destrucción del alma. Lo amargo y dulce no van juntos, porque enlazados son tóxicos. Lo dulce será menos dulce y lo amargo será menos amargo gracias a que se contrarrestan entre ellos, produciendo una tibia mezcla que haría creer que eso que se bebe es delicioso, como el caramelo. Y como este, la mezcla resulta pegajosa, se adhiere al cuerpo, y hace caer en una ilusión en la que se cree estar bien, estar a salvo, cuando en realidad se acerca cada día a la muerte. No necesariamente a la propia.

No se dará cuenta que en realidad se está sucio.

Sin embargo, por más que él trataba de encerrarlos, aquellos nunca estuvieron quietos. Se escapaban de su prisión y lo atormentaban por las noches, para incitarlo a ir por ella ya que era la única que podía apagar el fuego de su cuerpo; intentaba hacerlo solo, pero eso no era suficiente. La necesitaba. Era agobiado por el saber qué, si él iba a buscarla, ella lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos, ella no lo rechazaría, era el único para ella, él lo sabía, lo sabía con toda la satisfacción del mundo. ¿Qué mejor forma de ir a dormir que sabiendo que ella lo añoraba tanto como él a ella? Era un pequeño consuelo, aunque ese lo incentivaba más.

Sin embargo, tenía que recordar su posición. "Ella no puede ser mía" les respondía en un suspiro a aquellos pensamientos que lo atosigaban mientras el pecho le dolía "Ella no puede ser mía, es menor que yo, es sólo una jovensita. Y yo soy un Guardian, un adulto que sabe sus límites", pero la oscuridad que habitaba en su habitación lo llevaba a pensar "¿Qué importa si es una niña? ¿Qué importa si es una mujer? La deseo, la necesito. Necesito tomar sus labios dulces, fundirme en su piel". Él la amaba tal como era en ese momento y lo haría a pesar de cómo fuera después.

Cerraba sus ojos mientras intentaba evocar su aroma, después su piel suave, luego su cabello sedoso, entonces su voz suspirando su nombre mientras la tenía bajo él en la misma cama en dónde dormía todas las noches. La recordaba sudar, la recordaba gemir y jadear, siempre tenía esa imagen en su mente cuando tenía que lidiar con la necesidad él mismo, murmurando su nombre. Se aferraba a sus sábanas, tratando de obtener algo de lo que quedaba de ella; sudor, saliva, fluidos, lo que sea, él lo quería, aun sabiendo que ya nada se encontraba en ellas; después de ese encuentro, las había lavado para intentar deshacerse del recuerdo, pero obviamente eso no ayudó.

Agradecía a Viktor Dashkov por el hechizo de lujuria, ya que sólo así él había podido descubrir su cuerpo y tocarla de esa manera, pero también lo maldecía por eso mismo, ya que eran un tormento para él todos esos recuerdos endemoniados. Qué sensación más vacía lo colmaba al darse cuenta que no podría volver a tenerla de esa forma. La amaba y deseaba con tal intensidad, que incluso se asustaba él mismo. Qué más ambicionaba que ver de nuevo su glorioso cuerpo desnudo para adorarlo cómo sólo un hombre como él lo haría; pues consideraba que sólo él era digno de tenerlo. Sin embargo... no podía, no podía ir a ella, no podía meterse en su habitación ni en su cama, era malo, era incorrecto. "Es una niña aún, sólo tiene diecisiete...". Así que sólo se quedaba ahí, recostado en su cama, suspirando de amor desolado mientras idealizaba cómo se sentiría la piel de entre sus piernas.

En los entrenamientos, él hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos para dar la ilusión de que su toque no removía sus entrañas en dolorosas sacudidas.

Por meses, ese fue su calvario hasta que, por fin, tuvo su cuerpo dominado bajo el suyo, dispuesto a dejarse magrear. Aquel retozo en la cabaña había tenido un efecto de desahogo en él, lo que por meses había sólo fantaseado por hacer, finalmente sucedía; no obstante, lo que había sucedido aquella noche nevada no había sido ni la mitad de lo que deseaba hacerle. Deseaba desgarrarla por completo; dejarla indefensa, torturarla, hacerla gemir de dolor y placer; deseaba dejar su marca en toda ella para que cualquiera se diera cuenta que ella le pertenecía. ¿En resumen? Quería cambiar su cuerpo de tal forma que ella no fuera capaz de hacerle el amor a otro hombre. Pero una vez más, no lo haría, no, jamás lo haría; no sólo por el hecho de ser totalmente inmoral e incorrecto, ella podría aterrorizarse de él, lo miraría con terror y jamás dejaría que él le tocara de nuevo y le aborrecería. Su corazón se hacía añicos de sólo imaginar el rostro asustado que ella tendría. Esto no lo admitiría, pero también sentía excitación al pensarlo. No, no podía permitir eso, apenas la había podido amar, tocarla, no dejaría que se le escapara de esa forma.

Sin embargo, ahora era libre.

Se le había dado otra oportunidad. Le habían bendecido con la poderosa inmortalidad de un dios, su fuerza y habilidades. Al despertar con un suspiro desesperado en las cavernas donde se le había otorgado ese don, su primer pensamiento fue: _Roza_.

* * *

 _¿Que tal?_

 _Estaba como a la 1:00 am navegando por internet tranquilamente, cuando de repente la idea e inspiración me abofetearon. Tristemente no fue a favor de Juntos para siempre, pero salió algo parecido xd_  
 _Con esto planeo hacer un shortfic con capítulos cortos sobre Dimitri Strigoi. Me encanta él como Strigoi, oscuro, malvado y tal vez salvaje, no se porqué. Tengo varias ideas en mente sobre de él siendo así, creo que después de todo no se verá variedad de temas en mis fics de VA haha. No esperen que actualice rápido (creo que la lectoras de JPS ya se lo esperaban) esto será lento, sin embargo más rápido que JPS hahaha... *llora*_ _._

 _Euda_


	2. Amargura

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de la perspectiva de Dimitri.  
Capitulo editado por brenic1love**

* * *

Capitulo 2

Amargura

Soltó la vena de la que se había estado alimentado, la de ese bastardo Strigoi rubio, al recordar, vagamente, cómo ella había gritado su nombre cuando sintió otras manos apoderarse de él jalándole hacía atrás, alejándolo de ella, alejándolo de su futuro juntos. Odio, odio fue su primer sentimiento al hallar su ser deformado. De no haber sido porque se hallaba en una considerada diferencia de fuerza, habría asesinado a aquel bastardo en el mismo momento en el que hubo despertado de su último sueño. En un momento de nostalgia débil, quiso ir tras ella, correr por el sendero que llevaba a la academia y envolver su cuerpo con sus brazos para consolarla y consolarse a sí mismo por ese desafortunado acontecimiento, sin embargo, algo le impidió hacerlo. Se podría creer que tal vez fue algo de la humanidad que aún residía en él de forma escasa, pero no se sabría con certeza.

Supo que sería mejor para ambos que ella se quedara en la academia, con la princesa, estando separados. Recordó la promesa muda que se habían hecho, que si uno de ellos llegaba a convertirse en un Strigoi, el otro aliviaría su alma. Era consciente de que, si alguien tenía al menos la mínima oportunidad de arrebatarle la vida, era ella. No había nadie mejor que ella, excepto él por supuesto; pero sabía que ella no sería capaz de llevar a cabo esa tarea; sería demasiado doloroso para ella clavarle una estaca en su casi obsoleto corazón mirándole a los ojos por una última vez.

Aquello le produjo una cierta emoción. El saber que el amor de ella por él era tan grande que sería incapaz de matarle, que eso la dañaría tanto, le recordaba cuánto había dejado él en ella, cuando había surcado en su corazón. Ella era totalmente suya, sin embargo, debía dejarla ir. Debía alejarse lo más posible de ella, porque así como sentía placer, también sentía cierta pena por el que ella tuviera que verse en esa situación. Así que tomó una decisión. Se fue. Se fue junto con los Strigoi que quedaban en las cuevas, los que habían sobrevivido, dejándola en aquel lugar, en la academia, para que ese Ivashkov pudiera consolarla en su lugar. Tuvo que tragarse los celos. Quien le había convertido le dijo que sabía exactamente a dónde ir, que alguien le esperaba. Ciertamente no le sorprendió mucho llegar a su madre Rusia, ni tampoco ver a su antigua mentora dirigiendo Strigois en una finca gigantesca que era envuelta por el dulzón aroma del jazmín. Siendo sincero, no esperaba menos de ella; nunca le había gustado sólo ser una subordinada sin voz, esto ella no lo admitió en "vida", pero él lo había notado al convivir continuamente con ella.

Al percibir el conocido aroma entrar a la gigantesca biblioteca, Galina chasqueó la lengua en desaprobación mientras cerraba su libro y lo colocaba en una mesa a lado suyo. "Me siento algo decepcionada de ti". Se paró del sillón individual de estilo victoriano, girando sobre sus pies calzados con Prada, para encarar a su antiguo pupilo y perforarlo con su afilada mirada. "Creí haberte entrenado para ser mejor que yo, sin embargo, aquí estas". Ella lo aceptó en su red sin mucha protesta, uno más favorecía, y el que fuera él lo hacía aún más.

En un principio había odiado aquel estado que le había impedido estar al lado de _Roza_ , no le habían interesado los nuevos poderes de su cuerpo, el dinero que ganaba ni todos los lugares a los que ahora podía ir; al principio estaba renuente a alimentarse. Su mente estaba continuamente en la academia, donde estaba ella. ¿Qué le hizo cambiar de parecer? La sangre. El líquido rojo que ocupa gran parte del cuerpo de un ser vivo. Cuando la necesidad empezaba a ser mella en él, la necesidad de alimentarse, se iba devorando su auto control y terminó por matar a un sirviente. Cuando sintió la primera gota profanar su cuerpo, este casi se deshacía en placer. Era dulce al inicio, de una manera somnífera como si fuera alcohol, después un toque ácido venía y para cuando se tragaba era picante, deliciosamente picante. Al menos así la sintió por primera vez; el sabor de la sangre de cada ser variaba, según sus costumbres alimenticias, había llegado a suponer. A veces eran más dulces que picantes, semejándose a dulces probados en su infancia. No importaba a que supiera su fuente de nutrientes, seguía siendo un líquido adictivo.

Después de ese incidente, sus ojos fueron abiertos y pudo ver la bendición que le habían otorgado. Su velocidad, su fuerza, esa nueva destreza, eran maravillosas. Se daba cuenta del error en el que se había encontrado por años, de todos los prodigios que hubiera podido hacer antes. Percibía que su desarrollo era rápido, que su fuerza aumentaba como consumía el espeso carmesí de inigualable sabor que tomaba de jovencitas morenas. _Porque se parecían a ella_. También no tardó en desear el poder de Galina, su red poseía buenos negocios y miembros, sin embargo, era un tanto pequeña. Tenía potencial para ser algo mucho más grande. En su mente, él maquinaba ideas y planes para esa red, cosas que le harían ganar millones, poder y domino. Pero él no tenía la fuerza física necesaria en ese momento como para destronar a Galina y tomar las riendas; odiaba el hecho de ser débil a comparación de ella o de los otros. Necesitaba fortalecerse, necesitaba un aliado, y en su mente él tenía a la persona perfecta para ese puesto. Sin embargo, no podía, no podía ser ella. _Roza_ debía estar alejada de él, y él de ella.

Es que deseaba tanto volver a hundir su nariz entre sus frutos prohibidos, rozarlos con su lengua y enterrar sus dientes en ellos. Quería probar de nuevo el agua de rosas que fluía de su monte de Venus y hacer que en su mente no hubiera otros pensamientos que no fueran de él llenando su cuerpo.

Pero él debía evitar aquella situación, en la que ella debía escoger entre él o la princesa. Los celos exponían ante él le probabilidad de ser apartado por la luz curativa de la dulce chica. Ella podía darle lo que ahora, ni antes, él no. Podía tomarla en sus brazos y consolarla, susurrarle que no está sola y que todo estará bien, embriagarla con su amor y amistad para evitar que se sintiera abatida por la partida de una de las personas que más ha amado.

Pero él podía darle vida eterna y fuerza, aunque ella lo despreciara. Podía darle todas las caricias, abrazos y palabras amorosas que nunca fueron hechas ni dichas en la academia. Podía darle la libertad que su alma siempre quiso.

¿De cuál mano se aferraría?


	3. Sigilo

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de la perspectiva de Dimitri.**

 **Capitulo editado por brenic1love**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Cautiva

Él estaba afuera de su edificio de apartamentos, oculto en las sombras de un callejón. Que escena tan familiar, ¿no les parece? Más aún cuando estaba ahí para atraparla de nuevo. Se sentía como un depredador escondido entre la maleza en espera de la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse a la garganta de su presa. Y vaya si quería hacerlo.

El día anterior sólo había podido seguirla hasta ahí y saber su localización, no había podido hacer más debido a que faltaba poco para la llegada del sol, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que dejarlo ahí y volver la siguiente noche. Salió de la finca cuando apenas el sol culminaba su ciclo, ansioso de por fin ponerle las manos encima otra vez. Ella ya era suya, sólo esperaba el momento en el que saliera con su séquito para continuar con su búsqueda; se desharía con facilidad de esos chicos, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, y una vez eliminados podría dedicarle su completa atención a ella.

Tardaban en salir, y eso empezaba a colmar su paciencia, ¿acaso no saldrían ese día? Eso estropeaba su plan. Si iba a ser de esa manera tendría que entrar al edificio y olfatear el olor de Roza tal como un perro para encontrar el departamento que habitaba, claro, tratando de no parecer muy sospechoso; no deseaba mancharse las manos en vano por algún molesto intruso que se cruzara de imprevisto en su camino. Aunque la verdad no le importaba matar, lo que le importaba era el tiempo que le quitaría. Valioso tiempo.

Estaba por salir de su escondiste para ir a sacarla de ahí, cuando sintió su aroma flotar en el aire, su dulce y tóxico aroma. Sus ojos la buscaron, veloces, hasta que a lo lejos la vio venir por la calle con dos de sus seguidores, un chico y una chica. "Entonces habían salido". Unos pasos más tenía ella que dar y saldría de su escondite para atraparla, y sólo tendría que lidiar con dos de esos inútiles, excelente.

Empezaron a escucharse unos quejidos cerca de dónde estaba, miró a escasos metros y vio que el sonido venia de una anciana pordiosera caída en el suelo y que no podía pararse por sí sola. "Qué molesto", masculló. Sus ruidos le irritaban, pero por ahora no podía hacer algo para callarla. Entonces, la fragancia de Roza se intensificó anunciado su cercanía, y entre más cerca estaba ella, más se tensaba su cuerpo y la adrenalina se liberaba. Ya la tenía, ya la podía sentir en sus manos. Ella estaba yendo a él.

Y entonces supo que el cielo escuchó su deseo, porque le dio lo único que él había deseado tanto.

 **xXx**

Ella vio a la anciana molaesta, esa que seguido merodeaba por ahí causando molestias a los transeúntes. Intentó ignorarla, como siempre se obligaba a hacerlo, y tratar de sentir fastidio, pero aun así su corazón se encogió por ella. No importaba en qué situación estuviera, ella seguía intentando ayudar a los demás. A su manera, claro. Cruzó la calle en lo que el otro par entraba al edificio, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La anciana le agradeció y le dijo varias cosas en ruso, cosas que la presa vigilada no entendía. Lo único que había aprendido del idioma en su corta estadía eran números, y unas cuantas groserías.

Se concentró tanto en tratar de quitarse a la anciana de encima sutilmente qué, se olvido de una de las reglas más básicas de la vigilancia, observar su alrededor en todo momento. Sólo bastaba con que él estirara su mano para tomarla, jalarla y apartarla del mundo, para ponerla a prueba una vez más. Sólo era eso lo que los separaba, un segundo. Y ella no lo supo hasta que sucedió, hasta que sintió las náuseas y la carne de hielo sobre ella.

 **xXx**

Ella sacó su estaca de plata con una velocidad que él hubiera envidiado, pero en lugar de eso estuvo orgulloso, y la llevó en dirección a su corazón; algo que él le había permitido, ya que, de ser por él, hubiera hecho ya a un lado la estaca de un solo manotazo.

¿Lo mataría en verdad? Se sintió sorprendido y a la vez gozoso. Ella habría aprendido bien si podría hacerlo con determinación, sin importarle quién fuera él. Aunque eso significara su muerte. No. No lo hizo, ella dudó. Lo miró a los ojos, a todo él, y titubeó. Falló la última prueba.

Ciertamente, fue una decepción, pero a la vez aumentó su ego. Este reencuentro no había hecho más que recordarle el poder que ejercía sobre ella. O ella sobre él; porque _Roza_ era suya, era entera y completamente suya, y tomaría lo que le pertenecía, no sólo por el deseo de poder. Además, estaba feliz por continuar con vida; aún tenía muchas metas por cumplir.

Deleitándose con el rostro consternado de su traviesa rosa, la noqueó con un simple golpe en la cabeza, como si fuera un cavernícola, cayendo ella inconsciente en sus helados brazos. La sostuvo contra su pecho, resguardándola de la realidad. Enterró su nariz en su cuello, inhalando profundo para deleitarse en mayor medida con su toxicidad. Se adentró al callejón, que era más largo de lo que podía aparentar; salió por otra calle, algo desierta en comparación a la otra, donde estaba aparcado el auto, un Mercedes negro, que había tomado prestado de la finca. La llevó sigilosamente al auto, recostándola en el asiento trasero. Condujo con velocidad a través de la noche, con la emoción quemándole por dentro y el corazón casi desbocado. Todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto.

Su aroma llenaba el auto, llenaba sus pulmones. Ansiaba llegar a la finca, encerrarse con ella en la recámara y descubrir dónde el olor era más dulce, si en su cuello, en sus senos o entre sus piernas. Se le secó la boca de sólo imaginar el sabor de su sangre, ¿sería lo más dulce que probaría? Claro que debía serlo. Imaginó que sería como si bebiera un dulce vino de frutos rojos. No sólo tomaría su sangre para apaciguar su concupiscencia, debía mantenerla lejos de los problemas, por eso convendría envenenarla con la sabia de su boca, a través de su mordida. Sabía que ella lo disfrutaría, le daría más placer que el que la princesa le había dado cuando estuvieron solas en el exterior. Esta vez le daría todo lo que antes no hubiese podido, todo lo que en el mundo dónde él vivía ahora y dónde la llevaba, podía ofrecerles.

Al final, ella lo había escogido a él.


	4. Cautiva

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de una ligera versión diferente sobre Dimitri.**

* * *

Cautiva

Él estaba afuera de su edificio de apartamentos, oculto en las sombras de un callejón. Que escena tan familiar, ¿no les parece? Más aún cuando estaba ahí para atraparla, de nuevo. Se sentía como un depredador escondido entre la maleza en espera de la oportunidad perfecta para lanzarse a la garganta de su presa. Y vaya si quería hacerlo.

El día anterior sólo había podido seguirla hasta ahí y saber su localización, no había podido hacer más debido a que faltaba poco para la llegada del sol, por lo que no le quedó de otra más que dejarlo ahí y volver la siguiente noche. Salió de la finca cuando apenas el sol culminaba su ciclo, ansioso de por fin ponerle las manos encima. Ella ya era suya, sólo esperaba el momento en el que ella saliera con su sequito para continuar con su búsqueda; se desharía con facilidad de esos chicos, no le tomaría mucho tiempo, y una vez eliminados podría dedicarle su completa atención a ella.

Tardaban en salir, y eso empezaba a colmar su paciencia, ¿acaso no saldrían ese día? Eso estropeaba su plan. Si iba a ser de esa manera tendría que entrar al edificio y olfatear el olor de _Roza_ tal como un perro para encontrar el departamento que habitaba, claro, tratando de no parecer muy sospechoso; no deseaba mancharse las manos en vano por algún molesto intruso que se cruzara de imprevisto en su camino. Aunque la verdad no le importaba matar, lo que le importaba era el tiempo que le quitaría. Valioso tiempo.

Estaba por salir de su escondiste para ir a sacarla de ahí, cuando sintió su aroma flotar en el aire, su dulce y toxico aroma. Sus ojos la buscaron, veloces, hasta que a lo lejos la vio venir por la calle con dos de sus seguidores, un chico y una chica. _Entonces habían salido_. Unos pasos más tenía ella que dar y saldría de su escondite para atraparla, y sólo tendría que lidiar con dos de esos inútiles.

Empezaron a escucharse unos quejidos cerca de donde estaba, miró a escasos metros y vio que el sonido venia de una anciana pordiosera caída en el suelo y que no podía pararse por sí sola. Qué molesto, sus ruidos le irritaban, pero por ahora no podía hacer algo para callarla. Entonces, la fragancia de _Roza_ se intensificó anunciado su cercanía, y entre más cerca estaba ella, más se tensaba su cuerpo y la adrenalina se liberaba. Ya la tenía, ya la podía sentir en sus manos. Ella estaba yendo a él.

Y entonces supo que el cielo escuchó su deseo, porque le dio lo único que él había deseado tanto.

 **xXx**

Ella vio a la anciana molesta, esa que seguido merodeaba por ahí causando molestias a los transeúntes. Intentó ignorarla, como siempre, y tratar de sentir fastidio, pero aun así su corazón se encogió por ella. No importaba en qué situación estuviera, ella seguía intentando ayudar a los demás. A su manera, claro. Cruzó la calle en lo que el otro par entraba al edificio, la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La anciana le agradeció y le habla varias cosas en ruso, cosas que obviamente la presa vigilada no entendía.

Sólo bastaba con que él estirara su mano para tomarla, jalarla y apartarla del mundo, para ponerla a prueba una vez más. Sólo era eso lo que los separaba, un segundo. Y ella no lo supo hasta que sucedió, hasta que sintió las náuseas y la carne de hielo sobre ella.

 **xXx**

Ella sacó su estaca con una velocidad que él hubiera envidiado, de la cual él estuvo orgulloso, y la llevó en dirección a su corazón; algo que él le había permitido, ya que, de ser por él, hubiera hecho ya a un lado la estaca de un solo manotazo.

¿Lo mataría en verdad? Se sintió sorprendido y a la vez gozoso. Ella habría aprendido bien si podría hacerlo con determinación, sin importarle quien fuera él. Aunque eso significara su muerte. No. No lo hizo, ella dudó. Lo miró a los ojos, a todo él, y titubeó. Falló la última prueba.

Ciertamente, fue una decepción, pero a la vez aumentó su ego. Este reencuentro no había hecho más que recordarle el poder que ejercía sobre ella. O ella sobre él; porque ella era _suya,_ era entera y completamente suya. Y tomaría lo que le pertenecía, no sólo por el deseo de poder. Además, estaba feliz por continuar con vida; aún tenía muchas metas por cumplir.

Deleitándose con el rostro consternado de su traviesa rosa, la noqueó con un simple golpe en la cabeza, como si fuera un cavernícola, cayendo ella inconsciente en sus helados brazos. La sostuvo contra su pecho, resguardándola de la realidad. Enterró su nariz en su cuello, inhalando profundo para deleitarse en mayor medida con su toxicidad. Se adentró al callejón, que era más largo de lo que podía aparentar; salió por otra calle, que no era tan concurrida como lo eran la mayoría en ese barrio, donde estaba aparcado el auto, un Mercedes negro, que había tomado prestado de la finca. La llevó sigilosamente al auto, recostándola en el asiento trasero. Condujo con velocidad a través de la noche, con la emoción quemándole por dentro y el corazón casi desbocado. Todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto.

Su aroma llenaba el auto, llenaba sus pulmones. Ansiaba llegar a la finca, encerrarse con ella en la recamara y descubrir donde el olor era más dulce, si en su cuello, en sus senos o entre sus piernas. Se le secó la boca de sólo el imaginar el sabor de su sangre, ¿sería lo más dulce que habrá probado? Claro que debía serlo. Imaginó que sería como si bebiera un dulce vino de frutos rojos. No sólo tomaría su sangre para apaciguar su concupiscencia, debía mantenerla lejos de los problemas, por eso convendría envenenarla con la sabia de su boca, a través de su mordida. Sabía que ella lo disfrutaría, le daría más placer que el que la princesa le había dado cuando estuvieron solas en el exterior. Esta vez le daría todo lo que antes no hubiese podido, todo lo que en el mundo donde él vivía ahora y a donde la llevaba a ella, podía ofrecerles.

 _Ella lo había escogido a él al final._

* * *

 _Hey ¿que tal?_

 _No había comentado nada en los anteriores capítulos porque... no quise uwu. Espero que les este gustando la historia, porque ya se va acabar :v. Creo que sólo serán un par de capítulos más y ya estará. No se sorprendan, dije que esto sería corto. Ay, disfrutó mucho escribiendo esta historia, de este tipo es el que me gusta leer (lo se, un poco enfermo). Amo al Dimitri Strigoi casi tanto como al Dimitri Dhampir uwu, por eso me encantaría dedicarle más historias ya que nadie lo hace, pero no lo sé. Esperen los próximos capítulos uwu._

 _Euda._


	5. Posesión

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de la perspectiva de Dimitri.**

 **Capitulo editado por brenic1love**

* * *

Capítulo 5

Posesión

Galina estaba complacida con él por haber tenido éxito en la obtención de la Dhampir que había causado tantos problemas, ahora sólo faltaba que él la convirtiera para terminar de tener su favor. Los demás le tenían envidia por su lugar privilegiado, él lo sabía, sonreía de satisfacción de tan sólo recordarlo. Y su sonrisa se ensanchaba al imaginar cómo sería cuando finalmente tomara el poder con ella a su lado.

Al salir de la oficina de su jefa, continuando con sus propósitos, encaminó sus pasos para ir a acosar a su princesa encerrada en la torre. Realmente esperaba que ya estuviera despierta, ya habían pasado buenas horas desde que la había dejado en la habitación. Hubiera deseado estar ahí con ella todo el tiempo, aun cuando ella siguiera sumergida en la inconsciencia, pero había tenido trabajo que hacer.

Antes de entrar, pudo escuchar cierto ajetreo en la habitación. Al parecer, había despertado muy enérgica. No supo si debía sorprenderle o no que ella lo recibiera con el golpe de una silla. Obviamente pudo esquivar el ataque, y los demás que le sobrevinieron también con otros aparatos, como una DVD. Y de haber podido ella cargarlo, también habría visto el televisor volar. Sí, había sabido que no sería tan fácil despertarla, pero ahora la realidad lo había golpeado. Literalmente. Qué bueno que había podido preverlo y hecho un plan B.

Al poco tiempo, después de unos cuantos jaloneos y más cosas volando, pudo inmovilizarla contra una pared, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, a propósito, deleitándose con ese brusco toque e inhalando sigilosamente su aroma. Tuvo que asegurarse de que ella no haría nada antes de dejarla ir, para su desdicha. Después de semanas sin verla en ningún otro lugar que no fuera su imaginación, y cuando al fin pudo sólo fue de lejos, no pudo evitar quedarse viéndole fijamente, bebiéndose su imagen.

"Eres tan bella como lo recordaba, no era como si esperaba algo diferente."

Ella también lo miraba fijamente, con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos, como la emoción, la rareza y el miedo; estaba acalorada, un tanto despeinada y su respiración estaba descontrolada por la acción, haciéndola ver extrañamente atractiva a la vista de él. Pero lo que más le excitaba, lo que más le perturbaba y embelesaba era el olor del terror que se mezclaba con su perfume natural. Sencillamente, le hechizó ese aroma. Supo que no podía dejarla ir, no ahora que al fin la había vuelto a encontrar. Debía reafirmar su derecho sobre ella. Debía poseerla. Debía marcarla. Por eso en aquel momento él la besó con vehemencia y brusquedad, provocándola, recordándole todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Pero ella no iba a quedarse tranquilamente encerrada en aquella habitación, ni tampoco iba a acceder a ser despertada. No importaba cuánto le daba, no importaba que tan hermosas fueran las joyas y vestidos que le conseguía, ella lo rechazaba. Eso le enfurecía, más aún cuando el tiempo que le había dado Galina se agotaba. Sin mencionar la constante molestia que representaba Nathan, viniendo sólo a molestar con esa estorbosa humana sirviente.

 _"¡Debería obedecerme! ¡Debería estar feliz de que ahora estamos nuevamente juntos! Sin embargo, no hace más que intentar alejarse de mí, odiarme."_

Antes, esa terquedad le invitaba a invadir sus labios con violencia y morderlos hasta que sangraran mientras enterraba sus uñas en la piel de sus nalgas, pero ahora le irritaba y enfurecía. Había intentado optar por el camino de la paciencia, siempre iba por ahí cuando se trataba de ella, pero terminó por desviarse cuando ella se había negado rotundamente una vez más, llevándolo a cambiar de rumbo.

No pudo evitarlo, se lanzó a ella. Aprisionó su cuerpo con el de ella en el sillón donde se encontraba sentada. Intentó seguir deliberando con ella, diciéndole una vez más que esa sería su mejor decisión, despertar, además de suponer hipotéticamente que qué haría ella si por algo del mundo lograra matarle, escapar, ¿A dónde iría? ¿Con la princesa? Esa chica era un peligro para ella, dándole toda su oscuridad obtenida por su asqueroso poder. Sin embargo, llegó la gota que colmó el vaso. "Yo no quiero estar contigo" le dijo. Por supuesto que él pudo ver la mentira, aquella era la mayor mentira que ella le hubo dicho. No obstante, el que pretendiera seguir reafirmando esas palabras le desagradaba.

Seguía tratando de persuadirla, declarando que era el mismo, aun cuando ella le dijera lo contrario. Demostrándole que nada había cambiado, que ella aún le quería, hizo que sus labios se fundieran con los de ella. De nuevo, fue apasionado, liberador y profundo. Le robaba todo el aliento. Le complació ver que ella le devolvía el beso con la misma intensidad y apuro, desesperada por él. Pero entonces ella paró el beso, se separó de él. _¿Cómo podía?,_ pensó. Sin embargo, antes de que se llenara de amargura y cólera, tuvo la oportunidad de ver su rostro enrojecido, extasiado y con los labios hinchados. También notó como su pecho subía y bajaba, extenuado. La deseó más que nada en el mundo, y el que se hallara emanando el olor de la excitación sexual no le ayudaba a contenerse de arrancarle la ropa con sus manos.

"No", murmuró patética y suplicante, "no podemos hacer esto"

Inició un rastro de besos que iban por su mejilla hasta bajar por su cuello.

"¿Y esto que?", preguntó él en un susurro, "¿Quieres esto?"

"¿Que...?"

Enterró sus colmillos en su vena, de manera precisa y a la vez brusca. Ya iba siendo hora de avanzar en el asunto, de hacer que se volviera más colaborativa.

Un denso sabor dulce y amargo llenó su boca, recordándole al chocolate. Un chocolate rojo, red velved. Al sentir el delicioso líquido cálido atiborrar su boca, su cuerpo entero se tensó y percibió la energía vital de su víctima fluir en él, sí, como un nuevo placer colarse por sus lomos; algo como eso, nunca lo había sentido con sus anteriores presas, sólo con ella. En un arranque de locura deseó poder beber de ella toda la vida, abastecerse únicamente de su sangre. Beber y beber, hasta llevarla al abismo de la muerte y traerla de regreso sólo para poder seguir bebiendo de ella.

Ya había dejado la primera marca sobre su piel.

 **xXx**

Cada día iba a verla; cada día ella lo esperaba con expectación. Había sido pacificada, tal y como lo había pensado. ¡Oh! ella era toda una adicta, adicta a él, llegó a pensar. Ella era tan mansa y tan manipulable que apenas si podía contenerse de dominarla en cada visita. Se regocijaba al verla de ese modo por él, cómo ella se llenaba de alegría al verlo, cómo se entristecía al irse, el darse cuenta que sus días sólo giraban en torno a él. La llenaba de regalos, promesas, con la esperanza de que así se apurara en tomar una decisión, la mejor decisión. Pero si hablaba con la verdad, extrañaba un poco a aquella chica salvaje que tanto se le enfrentaba.

Él no permitía que su deseo fuera más allá de besos apasionados, ya que mientras ella no despertara, no habría sexo. Una táctica de presión; aunque él la pasaba tan mal como ella. Sólo se tomaba la libertad de inmiscuirse bajo las finas ropas con las que había vestido a Roza, posando sus manos en lugares sensibles, peligrosos, para tomar su sangre casi siempre al final de sus visitas, clavando sus colmillos sin cuidado, sin limpieza, a propósito, sabiendo que así su mordida se quedaría labrada en la piel sensible y caliente de su cuello. Le excitaba ver la colección que ella llevaba en sí, algunas moradas, otras un tanto azuladas y un par casi negras incluso.

 _"No es suficiente con sólo verlas en su cuello"_ , pensó en su trayecto a la habitación un día de esos.

Pasó por las puertas, marcando la contraseña de memoria en el teclado para que estas se abrieran, entrando como el dueño del lugar; pues pronto lo sería, sonrió, pero por el momento sólo era dueño de lo que se encontraba ahí adentro, esperándolo, anhelante. En su camino por la sala, vio la bandeja de comida vacía, eso estaba bien. Sin embargo, se encontró con que ella se hallaba dormida en la cama que estaba en la parte de la recámara. Dormía en medio de un nido hecho de sábanas de seda, con su cuerpo apenas cubierto por ellas y por un ligero camisón; acurrucada sobre su lado derecho, su rostro era tranquilo, imperturbable. Pensó que lo mejor sería dejarla así y esperar a que ella despertara mientras leía un poco la nueva que había conseguido.

Y mientras pensaba eso, ella empezó a moverse, sintiendo la maligna presencia, terminando en una posición un tanto expuesta; recostada sobre su espalda, con los brazos extendidos un poco sobre su cabeza, dejando su torso manifiesto. Al mismo tiempo hizo que su camisón subiera, descubriera un poco más de la tierna carne de sus piernas. Notó como su pecho subía y bajaba, desde un ángulo equivocado en realidad, aunque él no pensara lo mismo. Decidió que no podía simplemente sentarse y leer un estúpido libro, tenía las imperiosas ganas de atacarla. Y lo hizo.

Se subió a la cama, colocándose encima de ella, aprisionándola. Empezó por acariciar su cuello, descendiendo por sus voluptuosos pechos. Vaya si los mordería cuando ella despertara, los masticaría como si fueran un par de suaves bombones, no importaba, ella se regeneraría rápidamente. No resistió el impulso de empezar a besar esa zona. En cuanto ella recibió los fríos besos, despertó, sabiendo quien era el ser oscuro que se apoderaba de su cuerpo de manera furtiva. Era su amante no muerto. Sólo dejó que siguiera con lo suyo, sabiendo que él ya se había dado cuenta que ya se hallaba despierta. Abrió sus piernas para que él pudiera acomodarse mejor entre ellas, haciendo que él sonriera de satisfacción mientras besaba su pecho izquierdo sobre la fina tela. Deseosa, quiso que esta vez él fuera más lejos.

Entonces él siguió bajando por su abdomen, posando sus manos en los muslos de _Roza_ , al tiempo en el que acomodaba mejor su cuerpo entre ellos, descendiendo un poco más. El aroma de su pequeña rosa lo estaba matando, sin embargo, debía recordarse que él no iba hacer nada más que no-tan-inocentes toqueteos. Por lo que por ahora sólo solucionaría lo que había pensado antes, dejaría más marcas en la piel cálida de la chica a su merced.

Finalmente, llegó a sus piernas, a sus muslos; con su mano izquierda sostenía una pierna para que se mantuviera baja, sin estorbar, mientras que con su otra mano alzaba la otra pierna para que pudiera trabajarla mejor. Y empezó a besar el interior del muslo, dejando un camino de copos de nieve sobre su piel. De vez en cuando lamía, entumiendo esa zona con su saliva. En su proceso, él escuchaba la sangre de la chica corriendo acelerada por sus venas, y siguiendo ese rastro, él buscó un punto ideal. Lo encontró.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensarlo, él enterró sus colmillos con fuerza en su blanda carnosidad. Ella gimió de dolor al principio, pero rápidamente la saliva fue haciendo efecto en su sistema, ya no sintió nada más que placer. Empezó a retorcerse, obstaculizando el trabajo de su amante, así que este bajó su mano por el muslo desocupado para ponerla en la cadera de su víctima, obligándola a que colocara esa pierna sobre su hombro. Para evitar que ella se siguiera moviendo, clavó sus dedos en la cadera de esta, con fuerza, jalándola devuelta a la cama.

Sorbía sin cuidado, la sangre empezó a resbalar por la pierna y por su barbilla; si ella no estuviera adormecida por su saliva, sentiría aún más dolor por la absorción que por el pinchazo de los colmillos, sin embargo, ella sentía más placer; casi tanto placer como el que sintió cuando fue abrazada por él. Se encontraba gimiendo su nombre, rogando porque no se detuviera. El aroma de la necesidad de ambos se hacía cada vez más fuerte, llenando la estancia. Y él estaba a poco de ceder.

Alzó la mirada, para toparse con la vista de su entrepierna cubierta por una minúscula tela de seda, y encaje. Era tan fácil arrancarla con sus propias manos o incluso cortarla con sus colmillos... que iba a hacerlo. Su boca dejó el muslo, sin darse cuenta que los alrededores de sus labios estaban rojos, y empezó a acercarse a aquella zona prohibida. _Sólo un poco más_. Afortunadamente, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Saltó de la cama y se pegó a la pared. Se alejó de ella como si estuviera en llamas, jadeando con fuerza. Casi lo arruinaba, sabía que si llegaba a poseerla de nuevo, él no se detendría, la buscaría una y otra vez, desperdiciando la ventaja que esta arma le daba.

Pero pensó que tal vez, si la tomaba, ella podría darse cuenta que placeres así vivirían juntos en la eternidad...

No. Definitivamente no lo harían ahora.

La miró otra vez. Ella se había sentado en la cama preguntándose porque se había detenido, por qué había dejado de morderla. Un rubor se extendía en su rostro excitado, su cabello estaba despeinado y su voz suplicante; notó que la sangre manchaba su pierna mordida, junto con las sábanas. La oscuridad que le molestaba en el silencio de su habitación en St. Vladimir, había aparecido de nuevo, incitándolo a que volviera a ella, la pusiera sobre su pecho y con sus manos arrancara la minúscula prenda que lo separaba del paraíso que se le ofrecía. Su boca se volvió un desierto que anhelaba el oasis entre su piernas.

Se acercó a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez para sólo dejarle un sencillo beso en los labios, manchándola de su propia sangre, y se fue tan rápido como pudo. Enviaría a la sirvienta para que le llevara algo que ayudara con la pérdida de sangre.


	6. Dulzura

**El mundo de Vampire Academy pertenece a Richelle Mead, incluyendo personajes y algunos términos. La historia siguiente es de mi creación, partiendo de la perspectiva de Dimitri.**

 **Capitulo editado por brenic1love**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Dulzura

Ella estaba asustada, tenía miedo de despertar, no estaba convencida del todo de si era esto lo que quería. No pudo enojarse con ella, pues tenía algo de razón. Y sin embargo no había dejado que agregara una mordida más a su cuerpo. Eso no le agradaba, y sinceramente le daba mala espina. ¿Pero cómo no creerle cuando dijo que ella no quería ser débil de nuevo? Tiempo, ella necesitaba más tiempo, pero a ellos ya no les quedaba nada de eso, sólo tenían dos días más para que ella pudiera escoger; si no lo hacía, él lo haría por ella.

Ella había empezado a hacer con entusiasmo millones de preguntas respecto a cómo sería el despertar, cómo sería todo a su alrededor, qué sentiría; y había recordado a la princesa. Lo hizo hasta quedarse dormida. Iba a irse, dejarla descansar, entonces la vio por última vez para darse cuenta de su posición. Estaba sobre su lado derecho, con su brazo izquierdo cayendo sobre su pecho, resaltando sus senos, enmarcando su magullado cuello. Su boca se quedó seca, debía de buscar algo que le ayudara a humedecerla, ¿qué mejor que la sangre? Dejó ver sus colmillos, ya había empezado acercarse, pero pudo contenerse a tiempo. Se fue tan rápido como pudo. Odiaba que ella siguiera pensando en esa Moroi desequilibrada, o en cualquier otra persona, se suponía que sólo él y su despertar debían ocupar toda su alucinada mente.

 **xXx**

Después de terminar el trabajo que le había mandado Galina, volvió a _Roza_. Ella estaba esperándolo ya despierta, feliz, como siempre. Pero siguió haciéndole más preguntas, llegó a pensar que sólo lo hacía para ganar tiempo, pero ella le aseguró que se equivocaba, que esto era importante para ella. Notó que sudaba, notó que estaba nerviosa, y ella manifestó su miedo. Y en efecto, creyó ver que su mirada era afligida, dolorosa. De manera inesperada, ella le dijo, "Dimelo una vez más, ¿por qué me quieres desesperadamente?". Le fastidió tener que repetirle cuanto la quería. ¿Ella se desilusionó? No, por supuesto que no, ella estuvo feliz de escuchar de nuevo cuanto la quería. Se acercó para besarlo, y él le correspondió. Su beso, seguía y seguía, acalorado y hambriento como solía ser. Su respiración empezaba a espesar, quiso deslizar su mano por debajo de su suéter verde, que parecía ser lo único que tenía puesto. Pensó que era sexy.

Entonces, sintió un enorme dolor punzante en su pecho, justo en su corazón. ¿Qué? ¿A caso ella había logrado engañarle? Todo se volvió oscuro, mientras la rosa salvaje se escapaba por las puertas de seguridad con la contraseña que había obtenido por medio de la sirvienta inconsciente en el baño, pasaba un _obstáculo_ y descendía por la finca en busca de una salida.

 **xXx**

Recobró el conocimiento, escuchando unos golpes de fondo muy cerca de ahí. Una cólera infernal lo invadía. Arrancó sin el menor cuidado la pata de silla que tenía enterrada en el pecho. ¿Así que al final ella jamás había dejado de pensar en escapar? Se equivocaba si creía que podría irse tan fácilmente, además, sonrió con cabreo retorcido asomándose en su gesto, que pudiera escapar de él. Su pequeña _Roza_ era demasiado inocente aún. Inspeccionó la rustica estaca. Aunque debía darle crédito por arreglárselas para conseguir un arma. Sin duda, sería formidable al despertar. Debía ir por ella antes de que alguien pudiera matarla. Se paró de la cama como un rayo, no se molestó siquiera en poner la contraseña de la primera puerta de madera, la derribó con una patada, y terminó encontrándose con aquel inútil que había sido apaleado por los mocosos. Se encontraba intentando derribar la segunda puerta de metal, ya estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Al monstruo no le costó mucho adivinar cómo había llegado a ese punto. "Estúpido" pensó. Su mente estaba muy centrada en la obtención de Roza que no se detuvo ni un momento más en el estrobo frente a él. Llegó y mandó a volar la puerta de un solo golpe de su puño, yéndose como alma que lleva el diablo.

Rastreó su aroma como si fuera un perro, siguiendo el más mínimo rastro. Algo parecido a la satisfacción combinada con la petulancia le invadió al ver que su restro llegaba hasta "la bóveda" que estaba abierta. Ella era impresionante. ¿Pero cómo...? De manera rápida, revisó los bolsillos de su gabardina de cuero, luego palpó todo su cuerpo. Notó que ya no tenía su juego de llaves. Pequeña perra lista. Eso hizo que se apurara a encontrarla, sin embargo, no fue lo suficiente veloz. Llegó hasta la biblioteca, escuchando desde unos metros un ajetreo. Galina ya la tenía en sus garras, a punto de deshacer sus pétalos.

Sintió como si algo se rompía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocarla? ¿Cómo se atrevía a creer que tenía algún derecho de matarla? Ella era suya, era el único que podía decidir si moría o vivía y como lo haría. Rugió lleno de ira, en claro reto hacía la mujer no-muerta. La antigua instructora lo miro de inmediato, sorprendida y furiosa, aceptando el reto. Soltó a la muchacha que tenía presionada contra la pared, y fue hasta él. Se dio cuentas que ese era el momento para matar a Galina, ese era el momento para hacerse del poder. Sabía que no estaba listo, apenas si tenía unos meses como un renacido, sus fuerzas no se podían comparar, pero él tenía que ganar. No sólo para obtener la red, sino para tomar a su rosa.

En medio de su pelea, él pudo escuchar el despedazar de un vidrio. Ella había roto una ventana. Oh no. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse quieta, maldita sea? Tendría que castigarl. Al mismo tiempo tuvo una oportunidad, vio una apertura en la casi perfecta defensa de su contrincante, la aprovechó. En un cambio de posiciones, pudo hacer que Galina quedara perfectamente expuesta para que una estaca de plata encantada atravesara su oscuro corazón. Justo como la que _Roza_ había robado de "la bóveda".

 **xXx**

Antes de que _Roza_ siquiera pudiera saltar del segundo piso, donde se encontraba la biblioteca, ella escuchó a sus espaldas como llamaban su nombre, fue el que tanto había amado. Sintió su corazón estrujarse en su pecho. Hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo e irse, miró por la ventana hacia abajo, preparándose para saltar... pero no pudo hacerlo. Lo miró, y recibió el mensaje por medio de sus miradas. ¿Por qué no pudo prescindir de él? ¿Por qué tenía que dominarla de esa manera? Fue con la velocidad que podía permitirle su anémico cuerpo, y con dificultad hizo lo que él le pedía: librarse de Galina. Sabiendo a la perfección donde se encontraba su corazón, deslizó la plata a través de él. Requirió de esfuerzo extra debido a la inestabilidad de la Strigoi. Justo cuando retiró su estaca, llegaron más Strigoi a escena, igual de apurados en matar a su no-muerto. Pensó en ayudarlo casi de inmediato, pero se contuvo.

"Es mejor así". La pelea contra la antigua instructora había tomado parte de él, no podría con con más de dos de su especie, y esto ella lo sabía. Le dio la espalda, se fue, abandonándolo para siempre, creyó, para que al fin pudiera encontrar la muerte, y con ella, paz. Ignorando el llamado del monstruo, saltó por la ventana con decisión.

 **xXx**

Él pudo percibir cuando ella se fue. Escuchó el soplido de su velocidad al caer. Escuchó el golpe de su aterrizaje y la maldición que soltó. Rabia endiablada, ira incontenible fue todo lo que sintió después. Aquel trío estorboso era tan aborrecible. Era lo único que le impedía ir tras ella de inmediato. Estaba exhausto, pero la cólera le dio el poder necesario para poder acabar con ellos. Los destruyó con la misma facilidad con la que alguien destruye una flor al pisarla. En cuanto el último hubo muerto, él fue hacia la ventana y saltó también en la noche; fue directo al laberinto, adivinando bien que ella estaría ahí. No escaparía, no, no dejaría que lo hiciera. Tras unos pocos minutos de caminar, el aire llevó hasta si el perfume de su rosa y entonces supo que estaba cerca. Llamó su nombre, esperando que ella lo

Su olor cambió, este estaba pringado de miedo, pánico. Estaba asustada, temerosa de él. Satisfactorio. Aquello sólo había avivado la urgencia por atraparla. Depredador y presa. Se apuró por encontrarla.

"No voy a matarte si te entregas, me ayudaste a deshacerme de Galina."

Ella seguía sin responder. Él seguía acercándose.

"Tampoco estoy molesto por haberme atacado, yo habría hecho lo mismo en tu lugar."

Empezó a escuchar sus pisadas, su perfume impregnado de terror se hacía más fuerte. Llegaron a sus oídos los latidos acelerados de su presa, su respiración pesada. "Empiezo a creer que eres demasiado peligrosa, tal vez tendre que matarte, estoy renuente a eso, pero los dos no poddemos vivir en el mismo mundo. Somos demasiado iguales, aunque por eso mismo me encantas."

"Aun si logras salir, ¿a dónde irías?"

Sabía que se acercaban a la salida del laberinto, al bosque. Ahí definitivamente podría atraparla, ya podía sentirla en sus frías manos.

 **xXx**

 _No hay ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte de él_. Una voz susurró en la atormentada mente de _Roza_ mientras miraba hacia atrás. Había empezado a correr, la adrenalina había adormecido su tobillo lesionado. A medida que sus nauseas aumentaban, su horror también lo hacía. Él ya estaba ahí, estaba tras ella, ya iba atraparla. No, no podía permitirlo, debía seguir corriendo. _¡Corre, corre! ¡Para que él monstruo no te pueda atrapar!_ Su pavor aumentó. No iba a despertar, no iba a despertar. Intentó convencerse de que él no sabía en dónde estaba, que no sabía por dónde había salido. Ingenua. Él conocía bien el laberinto, había sabido en que parte de él se encontraba, sabía cual era el camino que inevitablemente habría tomado.

"Aún tienea la oportunidad de entregarte" escuchó de infame voz. Su corazón casi se escapaba por su garganta. ¿Por qué era tan difícil deshacerse de él? Se preguntó. Entonces, en medio de, una revelación la golpeó, más bien un recuerdo. La mujer de ojos de hielo y cicatriz. "Podemos rendirnos y retirarnos y ponernos a nosotros mismos contra las esquinas por siempre. O podemos salir y podemos conocer al enemigo en el momento y lugar que escojamos. No ellos."

Tomó una decisión, esperando que esta no la matara.

 **xXx**

El rastro de Roza llegaba hasta un claro. Era evidente que estaba ahí, escondida. Él estaba bastante calmado, seguro de que al final él vencería, moviéndose como una sombra en la oscuridad. La buscaba entre los arboles.

"Roza..." Su voz enferma y aterciopelada acarició la piel de a quien llamaba. No importaba a dónde fuera; no importaba en dónde se escondiera, él siempre la encontraría, así tuviera que ir hasta el fin del mundo a reclamarla. Y siguiendo su fragancia intoxicante, supo que ella estaba... sobre él. En el momento que miró hacia arriba, ella ya había saltado del árbol con su estaca en mano con dirección hacia su corazón. Apenas pudo deshacerse de ella cuando aterrizó justo encima de él. Pelearon cuerpo a cuerpo. Ella era asombrosa. Así él la había hecho, entrenado. Inclusive, ella estuvo a punto de clavarle la estaca; y por inercia, para proteger su pecho, la arrojó lejos, desgraciadamente ella aprovechó eso e intentó alejarse de él nuevamente. Santos cielos, estaba fatigado, pero logró encontrar la fuerza en él que le ayudaría a ir tras ella.

Era tan escurridiza, fuerte, hábil, maquinadora y, sobre todo, tan obstinada con lo que se proponía que incluso empezaba a pensar de verdad que era una mejor idea asesinarla.

Pudo atraparla cuando ella había resbalado por el barranco, estaba tan frenética, cegada por el miedo, que no se daba cuenta que no podía ganar, que él siempre tendría poder sobre ella. Sin embargo, algo ocurrió, fantasmas les rodearon. Se turbó, no supo cómo responder o cómo pelear. ¿Pero qué diablos...? Ella se sacó de su agarre y escapó como pudo por medio del rio. Oh no, eso no iba a pasar. Iba ir tras ella, pero los fantasmas lo acaparaban, y lo atacaban de alguna manera, aunque no le hacían ningún daño. No entendía esa mierda. Él jamás había creído en ellos, cuando Roza le confesó que podía verlos nunca terminó por creerlo, simplemente creyó que el Espíritu empezaba a hacerla alucinar como a la princesa. Debía actuar rápido o sino ella escaparía, cada momento que pasaba significaba que ella se alejaba más de él, y no podía permitirlo. Haciendo un esfuerzo extra para ver a través de los espectros, él pudo seguir con su camino, divisando en dónde estaba su escurridiza rosa. Sonrió al verla. Estaba escalando el puente que atravesaba el rio, increíble. Notó que también los fantasmas la acosaban, y ella no podía ni verlos, estaba aterrada de ellos casi tanto como de él. Ella volteó a verlo también, sus ojos se toparon, provocando que ella se alterara más, siguió escalando, si acaso un poco más acelerado, su tobillo le dolía infiernos.

En cuanto ella llegó a la cima, con manos temblorosas, se colocó el anillo de plata de vuelta a su meñique, suspirando por la fugaz paz que le concedió. Los fantasmas que le rodeaban desaparecieron, también los que estaban con su perseguidor. Estaba exhausta, apenas podía respirar, su tobillo estaba hinchado y adolorido ¿podría llegar a escapar? Él estuvo arriba tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de siquiera intentar correr de nuevo. Ya estaba perdida. No supo qué sentimiento había provocado que se estremeciera al ver la mirada deseosa y furiosa del hostigador que venía a arrástrala a la oscuridad de la noche para siempre.

Instintivamente, dio pasos hacia atrás. Su espalda se topó con la barandilla del puente. Sabía que no podría pelear con él, sabía que no tenía la habilidad para matarlo o siquiera la energía necesaria. Desafortunadamente, se dio cuenta, sólo tenía una opción.

"No vas a tenerme" le dijo cuando escalaba la barandilla, colgando sus piernas sobre la fría agua que la acunaría en sus brazos en cuanto saltara. Él se hizo de piedra.

No quería morir, pero tampoco quería despertar. Jamás sería una criatura de la noche, diabólica y sin alma que sólo vive de sangre inocente. Si era honesta, aún quería estar con él, pero estando viva y eso era imposible; tenía que recordarse constantemente que ese sólo era un caparazón de lo que fue su cálido amante. Una última oportunidad, sólo una, tenía que asegurarse, tenía que asegurase de nuevo, porque su corazón agonizaba con la idea de perderlo otra vez. Iba a preguntarle una vez más el por qué la quería a su lado. Quería escuchar que la amaba, aunque las palabras fueran pronunciadas con su diabolica voz, pero a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo su voz. Él se había metido hasta en lo más profundo de su ser lentamente, como una enfermedad, ocupando todo su cuerpo, corazón y alma, tomando cada parte de ella. A pesar de que lo negaba, eso había incrementado en sus días cautiva. Su lado libre y salvaje no le dejaría aceptar que ella era eternamente suya.

Sin embargo, las palabras nunca salieron de su boca, porque él ya había ido a recuperarla.

"¡No lo harás! ¡No te iras si yo no lo permito!" dijo casi en desesperación.

Él no iba a dejar que ella se fuera así, no iba a dejar que se deslizara entre sus dedos de esa manera, después de haber agonizado tanto tiempo por ella como para que terminara todo terminara así; su mente fue torturada con las memorias de su cuerpo desnudo, soportó la amargura de dejarla atrás, tuvo que seguirla y capturarla para tenerla de nuevo y la poseyó incontables veces sin nunca cansarse de ella. Su vida le pertenecía, también lo hacía su muerte; ella no iba a robarle eso. Juntó lo último que le quedaba de fuerza y de energía, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente a ella. La tomó del brazo antes de que pudiera reaccionar y dejarse caer a las aguas oscuras del rio que corría bajo sus pies, rodeó su cintura con su mano libre y la jaló de vuelta al puente. Ella no tuvo tiempo para poder luchar de nuevo, porque él seguía haciendo acopio de sus inhumanas habilidades, su velocidad era alarmante; la volteó para que estuviera frente a él, mirarla una última vez en su cálida forma. Después, apretó el brazo contra su cintura, llevó su otra mano a su cabello, jalandolo bruscamente para hacer que su cabeza fuera hacía atrás, dejando al descubierto su cuello. Enterró sus colmillos en ella, desgarrando cruelmente su piel.

Tomaba su de sangre ávidamente, como si el no beber del espeso chocolate rojo que ella emanaba hiciera que él muriera. Su cuerpo vibró al sentir como la energía que le proporcionaba el alimento le invadía. El punto había sido convertirla, despertarla, sin embargo, no podía detenerse, menos cuando se trataba de la sangre de _Roza_. A medida que bebía, la sangre cambiaba de sabor y textura; se hacía suave y dulce, cada vez más apetitosa, y en el caso de ella, más carnal. El aire de su alrededor se impregnó del perfume que emanaba la sangre de su víctima.

La adicta a la mordida vampírica que habitaba en ella se aferró a al monstruo, llevando una mano a su cabeza, enterrándola en su largo cabello castaño; y la otra apretaba al brazo con el que le rodeaba la cintura. A cada momento ella gemía de placer, pero al mismo tiempo de protesta. Su mente estaba confundida por las endorfinas, no la dejaba decidir entre quedarse para siempre con el Strigoi o si seguir intentando escapar; a medida que él sorbía, ella se perdía a si misma más y más. Agonizante. Sus pensamientos se le escapaban de las manos como si fueran agua. Estaba desapareciendo, temiendo que volviera a integrarse como una Strigoi. Temía por su princesa, por el futuro de locura del cual no podría salvarle. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla por la triste perdición de su hermana. Entonces, dejó de pensar.

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. A cada momento le parecía perder fuerza, sus extremidades dejaban de responderle y se volvían una masa blanda y pálida. Ya no abrió sus ojos, pues estaban llenos de la arena de morfeo. Tan cansada, tan debil, nunca se había sentido así. Una somnolencia espesa empezó a envolverla con sus lazos, entonces tiró lentamente de ella hacia abajo, para que la oscuridad que siempre la había rodeado terminara por devorarla como siempre había deseado. La besada por las sombras iba por el camino que la llevaría al lugar que pertenecía, al lugar que el Espíritu le había negado, haciendo que entonces, también dejara de sentir.

Sus manos aflojaron el agarre que tenía sobre el monstruo y fueron resbalando hasta caer a sus lados. Sin embargo aún no moría, apenas si era la mitad de lo que le faltaba al Strigoi por beber. Siguió bebiendo y bebiendo, para terminar por descubrir que el sabor de su sangre era de una dulzura inimaginable al final, casi al llegar a lo último, lo que tuvo que sorber con más fuerza porque el corazón ya había dejado de bombear sangre por el cuerpo, por la simple razón de que ya casi no había sangre en sus venas. Por desgracia, y demasiado pronto para él, terminó de comerse a su amante. Dejó su cuello, también alejándose un tanto de ella, pero no dejaba de sostener el cadáver con sumo cuidado. Mirandola detenidamente, vio que en la muerte era aun más hermosa. Su rostro se había vuelto tranquilo, impasible; sus labios estaban entre abiertos; la piel se le había puesto pálida, haciendo contraste con la luz de la madre de los lobos, brillando, enmarcado por su oscura melena que caía a todas partes menos a su cuello, manteniendo descubierta la mordida apenas sangrante. El suéter que tenía puesto para su casi heroico escape se había abierto en la parte del escote, revelando las mordidas que iban más allá de lo que se mostraba, todas estaban entre morado y negro. Era casi como una muñeca de porcelana, no se movía a menos que él quisiera; ojalá hubiese sido más así cuando le preguntó si quería despertar.

Tristemente, su perfume de viva se extinguía. Así que, continuando aún en el puente, Dimitri, con su barbilla cubierta de sangre, enterró su nariz en el cuello de Rose, apretándola más contra él, aspirando desesperadamente lo último que quedaba de la vida de la mujer que tanto había amado, antes, cuando tuvo un alma mientras que la nostalgia llenaba su mente de las memorias que habían hecho juntos.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Bien, este es el final de Suspiros frios... ¿no les encantó? Disfrute tanto escribiendo estos cortos 6 capítulos (aunque este último no lo fue tanto), me gustó el experimentar un poco más con el Dimitri Strigoi. En el futuro me gustaría hacer más historias como esta._

 _Y como este es el final de todo, ahora si me gustaría saber que les pareció a todas las que leyeron, que les gustó, que no les gustó. Si tuve errores, sería genial que me los digieran para poder mejorar.  
_

 _Hasta la próxima!_

 _Euda._


End file.
